It is, of course, generally known to cover items using flexible sheet materials, such as a tarpaulin or tarp for storage and protection. Sheet materials can include any suitable material, including fabrics, plastic films, canvas, screens, netting, webbing and the like. Similarly, it is known to use some form of fastener for securing and supporting the sheet materials in place. Fasteners are also desirable for holding a tent or other form of temporary shelter in place.
Difficulty arises in securing the flexible material in position, particularly against the elements. Additionally, know means of securing flexible materials in position include penetrating fasteners, such as pins, tacks and nails, which also generally incorporate metal eyelets placed within the fabric. However, while all of these known fastening devices may be effective for holding the sheeting material in place, the result is holes, tearing and other damage to the material making it potentially unusable after only a few applications.
Previous covers typically incorporated metal eyelets or grommets evenly spaced along the edge of the cover. The eyelets or grommets were designed to receive a securing device, including but not limited to, cords, ropes, wire, cable and the like for securing the cover into the desired position. The metal grommets or eyelets are pierced into the cover, becoming a permanent feature such that removal of the grommet would tend to damage the plastic cover. Additionally, because the grommets are fixed features on the sheet, options for positioning the sheets or alternative tying arrangements are limited.
Continuous use of an eyelet or grommet, however, can eventually result in strain and tearing of the surrounding cover fabric or material, or even loss of a grommet. Tearing the fabric or even losing the metal grommet decreases the options for using the cover, as well as, shortens the life of the cover. Further, damaged covers may result in exposure of the items to the elements, resulting in damage to the items the cover was originally installed to protect. Damage of tent or shelter fabric due to a worn eyelet or missing grommet can also result in loss of an expensive tent, and unwanted exposure to the weather. However, repairing or replacing damaged or lost grommets may require special equipment not readily available.
Therefore, a need exists for a fastener device for easily and securing sheet material, such as fabric, films, plastic tarps, and the like. Specifically, a need exists for a fastener device and method for securely holding sheet material in position without damaging the material.
A need further exists for a fastener device which may be readily and quickly secured to any section of the sheeting materials without the necessity of providing holes in the sheeting.
Moreover, a need exists for a fastener device that can be positioned and re-positioned on any section or on any area of the sheeting material with ease and simplicity providing a fastening structure that is secure in installation and re-usable any number of times with any type of flexible film, sheet or textile material.
A need further exists for a fastener device which is easily removed from the sheeting material without damaging the surrounding sheet material, thereby preserving the material for repeated use.
A need also exists for a fastener that is versatile enough to securely receive attachment members, including ropes, cables, wires, hooks, screws, nails, conventional tent stakes and poles, and a variety of other attachment or anchoring members used to secure the sheeting material to another structure, item or to the ground.